


Undercover

by talmania



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talmania/pseuds/talmania
Summary: Aloy is ecstatic, Avad isn't sure how he feels about Nora fashion, Sona is unimpressed, and Varl is confused.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oopsgingermoment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsgingermoment/gifts).




End file.
